Given Another Chance
by Branswilliam Rochester
Summary: A Weasley prank meant for Snape goes awry and affects Hermione as well. A mind for revenge and compromising situations lead to flirtation and misconception. Characters a bit OOC. Written in the first hours of 2008! Read and review please! Happy New Year!
1. Step 1: Stuck

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters. Not even Severus. Life sucks.

AN: A rather quickly written story in the first few hours of 2008! Happy New Year!

Having barely managed to escape from Molly Weasley's pep talk on Fleur's baby shower, Hermione slinked into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Exhausted both physically and mentally for having to put up with Molly's color requests for two hours straight, Hermione plopped most ungracefully into a wooden chair and put her head on the table. She could feel a headache coming. Well, it was better now in solitude than later with Molly in the background.

Snape looked up from his Daily Prophet and put his mug of tea down. Granger had obviously been too exhausted to even realize that she was not alone in the kitchen. His lip curled with distaste as she flung herself at the dining table before groaning and massaging her head.

Hearing the mug of tea on the table, Hermione turned her head slightly, still not lifting it from the dining table. Catching a glance of black, she groaned before massaging her head. This was NOT the best time to have another word spar with the Poker-Face Bat of the Dungeons. So much for solitude. She groaned again.

"Miss Granger. I would thoroughly appreciate it if you would decease to bring your own petty troubles to disturb my silence. If you persist in doing so, remove yourself immediately," Snape snarled.

Still not lifting her head, Hermione placed her chin on her folded hands before glaring coldly back at the Potions Master.

She had graduated two years ago with flying colors before joining the Order of the Phoenix with Harry and Ron. She had no idea what she had put herself into then. At first, she had merely avoided her former professor, but later found this impossible as she and Snape had been placed in the same Order shift. She grimaced as she remembered a particular meeting in which they had both been asked to leave for disturbing the meeting with their incessant word spars and glares. The arguing had not ended then either. Only when Dumbledore had come by to tell them the meeting was over did they take leave.

"It would do you good to remember that this is not your own kitchen, _Severus,_" Hermione replied back unflinchingly. As fellow members of the Order, they had been requested by Dumbledore do call each other by their first names.

Feeling his temper rise from such blatant disrespect, Snape opened his mouth again to retort before Hermione cut in and said, "Snape, cut the crap, alright? I had enough of it from Molly. Could we just please coexist peacefully today? Just once?"

Snape snorted at Hermione's usage of "peacefully" in the same sentence as "exist." Not wanting to strike up another argument with a cranky KIA, as Snape had dubbed her, Snape watched her with narrowed eyes.

Hermione rose from her seat. She needed a strong cup of tea. Now. Seeing that the strongest tea was on the highest shelf, she reached for her wand-only to find nothing in her sleeve. Shit.

Snape raised an eyebrow while watching Hermione fumble about, and soon deduced her predicament. Even by standing on one of the rickety chairs of Grimmauld Place, Granger would never be able to reach the tea.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Hermione snarled as she saw Snape smirk condescendingly. Not wanting to go back into Molly's Shower Hell again, she sighed as she slid down the cabinets and lay crumpled on the floor. Her head was seriously going to crash if she didn't do something fast.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he saw Hermione's rather uncharacteristic show of weakness before him. He had never seen her look so vulnerable in her life. His other eyebrow shot up when Hermione continued to bang her head on the cabinet behind her.

Getting up from his seat, Snape made his way over to Hermione before standing over her. Hermione opened an eye when a shadow lingered over her. Seeing it was Snape, she closed her eye again before resuming hitting her head on the cabinet with increasing force. It was better for her head to at least feel numb rather than feel the splitting pain. Her eyes started to spark a bit before she felt her head crash, not into the hard wood, but into something softer.

That girl would seriously pass out at that rate. Tutting at her stupidity, Snape reached out to place his hand between the cabinet and her approaching head. He grimaced slightly at the impact before firmly leading her head away from the cabinet with one hand. He saw her chocolate eyes meet his a bit questioningly before he replied, "We wouldn't want our KIA to pass out now, would we? Who else would distract Molly for us during the meetings?" The said chocolate eyes hardened a bit as she struggled to stand up, only to find a hand offered before her.

Snape rolled his eyes with impatience as Hermione blinked and accepted the proffered hand after a minute's thought. Heaving her up, Snape made to let go but found Hermione's hand still gripping his. He looked at their joined hands before looking back up at her and raised a questioning eyebrow. Hermione blushed when she realized that she was still clutching her feared Potions Master's hand and let go rather quickly. She strode back to the table and buried her head in her arms.

Feeling pity for the girl, Snape cast a heating charm on the water remaining from making his own tea and meticulously stirred the tea leaves. He then proceeded to add three spoons of sugar and no milk before picking the tea cup up.

Wait.

How had he known Granger's tea preferences? He shook his head before blaming it on too much time spent with her for the Order. He shoved the tea cup at her rather forcefully before sitting down opposite of her.

Hearing a tea cup clatter, Hermione didn't look up. She didn't need to see Snape gloating at her rather pitiful absence of tea. Hearing a throat clear opposite of her, she whipped her head up to glare at Snape before instantly regretting it. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She threw Snape a "look what you've done" glare before stopping herself to look in front of her, where Snape was looking pointedly.

She gaped at the tea before her before looking up at Snape, then to the counter where the tea leaves still lay, back to her tea, then back up to Snape.

"Looking like a fish does not become you," Snape remarked snidely.

Since when did Snape know her tea preferences? Hermione snapped her mouth shut before resting her eyes back on Snape. Shadows from the sun's setting rays emphasized Snape's rather Grecian countenance. She had never noticed this when they had been arguing. 'Too much focus on the argument rather than on each other, I guess,' she thought as she let her eyes trail down his high cheek bones to his nose, and land on his lips.

Snape himself wasn't fairing much better than Hermione. Now that he had actually gotten the chance to look at her without focusing on what to argue about, he noticed that the annoying KIA image of Hermione Granger was a few years outdated. Her hair had grown a bit tamer, and her chocolate eyes looked as delectable as her full, slightly parted lips.

Both of them jumped back to reality when they heard Molly Weasley's approaching voice saying, "Now where are they? I need to decide whether Victoire's room should be pink or purple."

Without a second's thought, Hermione leaped up with frantic eyes before grabbing Snape's hand and pulling him to the nearest door outside the kitchens. The tea was left forgotten on the table. Panting a bit, Hermione closed the door behind them and looked around. She stifled a gasp as she realized that this was the guest room occupied by none other than Severus Snape.

Snape looked around a bit bewildered to see his room. Both he and Hermione were negligent of the fact that they were still holding hands. He did not linger on his thoughts, however, as Molly's voice rang, "Hermione? Severus? The rest of the Order is already in the parlor!" Her voice trailed off a bit as "Where those two could have gone…" was heard. Snape and Hermione looked at each other in horror. Hermione stumbled back a little before stepping on something.

A loud explosion and the room was filled with purple gas. Hermione coughed as she waved her hand around in front of her face while Snape was unsuccessfully trying to evanesco the mess. The line of "The Weasley Twins" ran through both their heads.

Snape stepped back away from Hermione, only to find her tugged along with him. Both of them looked into each other's eyes with abject horror and looked back down to their joined hands. Hermione tried unsuccessfully to tug her hand away, but only managed to stumble onto Snape.

She hit his chest with an "oomph" and blushed furiously when she found her free hand upon his chest. She dared not look into his eyes as she lowered her head, managing only to bury her head in his chest even more.

Hermione stepped back a bit slowly, still not looking up, and asked in a rather high voice, "Could you…try…" she motioned towards their joined hands. Remembering that Hermione had left her wand somewhere, Snape pulled out his and began to fling spell after spell to unbind their hands.

Twenty some spells later, Snape growled in frustration. "Those impudent little rodents better be out of my sight before they die a most horrific death," Snape snarled. Hermione sighed in resignation. She hadn't expected any spell to work against the newest Weasley product in the first place. It wouldn't be called a Weasley product if it could be undone so easily.

"I think we're a bit late for the meeting," Hermione said quietly before looking up a bit tentatively. Snape had never known seen her eyes look so…resigned…before. They were always set and flashing when they argued. Snape ground his teeth a bit before opening the door and leading Hermione out to the parlor. Now. How to enter the parlor looking normal. The circumstances were suspicious already. Neither Snape nor Hermione were ever late for Order meetings; they were usually the first to arrive. The Weasley twins were going to die. Most painfully at that.

AN: Ok, so the chapter was a bit confusing, but more action to come! Happy New Year everybody! Remember, this story was written without any planning- just a random little thing that popped into my head when the bell chimed 12.

5


	2. Step 2: Flirt

Disclaimer: You know the story. I don't own anybody! Nooo!

Snape set his face into his usual scowl and decided to act as if he and Hermione being late were a mere coincidence.

"We'll act as if this were all a coincidence and we met at the door," Snape whispered while looking conspiratorially at the parlor door. Hermione nodded, her eyes set and determined. Snape opened the door quietly, trying to slide into a seat unnoticed. This, however, failed miserably as all sets of eyes darted to the two at the door. Snape sneered at them while Hermione muttered, "Sorry I'm late!" She then noticed the seating and found that the only remaining seats were at opposite ends of the table. Seeing that she and Snape were still hand-bound, they would have to sit next to each other for this to work.

Snape felt Hermione launch into a panic attack and grasped her hand more firmly as a warning. He too noticed the seating arrangement before barking to the talking Potter and Weasley, "Potter! Move next to Miss Lovegood immediately! It would not do to interrupt the meeting with your incessant bickering!" Snape winced to himself as he knew that the remark was a bit hypocritical. Harry rose from his chair, eyes flashing, ready to retort when he noticed Hermione's pleading glance. A bit confused, Harry moved reluctantly to the other side.

'Thank the Lord for his cloak,' Hermione thought as she sat next to Ron, her hand hidden behind Snape's cloak. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were a bit unsettling, as was Lupin's calculating, thoughtful look, but the rest of the Order seemed oblivious to the awkward entrance.

Dumbledore looked between the two uncomfortable members before continuing on with the meeting.

An hour later, the meeting ended as people slowly rose to leave. "No, it's ok, Ron. You go ahead, I'll be right there," Hermione replied to Ron's offer of leaving. "But Hermio-," Ron pleaded before Hermione cut him off firmly. "I'll be right there." Ron shot her a look before walking out of the parlor.

Seeing that Snape wasn't acting, Hermione called to the retreating forms of the Weasley twins, "Fred, George!" The twins grinned before making their way over to Hermione. They shot furtive glances at Snape, but did not say anything as Hermione asked, "How does one undo the binding charm from your latest Wizarding Whiz?" The twins looked at each other before grinning mischievously, eyes darting from Snape to Hermione. Snape sneered coldly in turn.

"Hermione…" George, or Fred, trailed off.

"You weren't in our _esteemed _Potions Master's room by any chance, were you?" the other twin finished.

"Of course not!" Hermione replied a little too quickly.

Fred, or George, grinned before replying, "Then we don't see why you need to know, love. After all, business secrets are business secrets." Seeing Hermione's angry retort coming, the other twin added, "But if you're just curious…there is no way to undo it. It's pure brilliance, we tell you."

The other twin continued, "It's a 24 hour, irreversible binding charm…"

"But you wouldn't need to know that, now, would you?" The twins grinned before both looking pointedly at where Hermione's wrist disappeared behind Snape's cloak.

Hermione blushed furiously before Snape ground out, "Weasley! We are not joking here!"

"And neither are we, professor," the twins replied before grinning and walking out of the now empty parlor.

"Those impudent little-," Snape growled before Hermione sighed and interrupted. "Severus. Leave them. We're stuck like this."

Dinner was a rather uneventful affair as Hermione and Snape squirmed rather uncomfortably during the meal. Hermione looked over to her left to see Snape barely touching his meal except for his drink. "You better eat," Hermione murmured before taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"I'd love to, but seeing as I'm not _left handed,"_ Snape hissed with forced calm. Hermione looked over, startled, to realize that Snape's right hand was bound to her left. "Oh my," she said rather unnecessarily. Once again, the two waited until everyone filed out of the room, Ron lingering a bit longer than necessary before leaving. Hermione stood up, looking at the still sitting Snape and tugging her hand. "Come on, _Severus,_ we need to get you something to eat!" Snape stood a bit stiffly, trying desperately to retain his dignity. Hermione pulled Snape over to a drawer to fetch some bread and a bit of wine. Snape watched impartially as Hermione rummaged through cabinets for a plate and some cutlery. He watched in amusement as Hermione was once again stuck in the same dilemma as a couple hours ago- they had not had time to retrieve her wand.

Hermione bit her lip as she mentally berated herself. How could she have forgotten that her wand was still in the sitting room?

Snape smirked before leaning down to her ear and whispered, "And KIA once again fights unsuccessfully with the laws of gravity without a wand."

Hermione shivered as Snape's silky voice seemed to permeate through ever inch of her body, melting away her indignant retort. This did not go unnoticed by Snape, who decided to have some fun. Placing their bound hands at Hermione's stomach, Snape stood directly behind Hermione so they were in a sort of one armed hug. Pretending to reach up to the cabinet to reach for the plate, Snape innocently brushed his right hand to the back of Hermione's neck. Realizing that he needed to stand a bit taller, Snape applied a little more pressure to Hermione as he stepped a bit closer. His left had had slid up subconsciously so his wrist was now at the base of Hermione's bosom. He felt Hermione's sharp intake of breath before smirking even more. Hermione looked away to hide her blush when she noticed Ron standing at the door of the kitchen, gaping at the sight before him.

Feeling Hermione stiffen, Snape turned his head to see the second to youngest Weasley's anger mounting, Hermione's wand clutched in his trembling, right hand. Deciding it was too late to step away, Snape narrowed his eyes at the wand now pointing directly at him and pulled Hermione behind him as a protective gesture.

"Step away from Hermione," Ron's trembling voice carried.

Snape sneered at how clichéd that had sound. "And why would I, _Mr. Weasley_?"

"Because SHE'S NOT BLOODY YOURS TO MESS AROUND WITH!" Ron bellowed back.

Hermione's head snapped back up at that statement, her eyes cold. "And who are you to say so, Ronald? I am my own being and I shall not be told off as if I were a possession! I am NOT your damsel in distress!"

Snape eyed the two shrewdly, glad that he was for once not on the receiving end of Hermione's rant. The rest of the household would come to see what the matter was soon. Deciding to tamper with Weasley's mind a bit, Snape turned to face Hermione before tenderly tucking an errant curl behind her ear. Hermione's eyes snapped onto Snape as he whispered, "Now, now, love. I'm sure Mr. Weasley didn't mean his words, did he?" Snape finished with a glare at Ron and looked back at Hermione.

What the bloody hell? Hermione searched Snape's eyes and found only amusement there, as she caught on. Feeling a need for revenge after what Ron had just said, Hermione shot a dazzling smile to Snape before placing her right hand around his neck and gazed lovingly back up at him.

"I'm not sure about that, darling," she cooed.

Snape was fit to burst on the inside with the ridiculous expression Weasley Jr. was wearing. Neither Snape nor Hermione noticed the rest of the Weasley family and Potter watch in shock, as they were too caught up in their own act.

"But, love, it doesn't matter does it? After all it's worth, you'll probably be _wanting_ to be powerless later this evening," Snape smirked as Hermione's face changed to shock at his slight sexual innuendo. Catching herself, Hermione faked mock disgust before swiping at his chest playfully.

"Maybe so," she replied seductively before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. At the same moment, Snape had turned his face from the watching crowd to Hermione, Hermione's kiss thus landing on his lips instead.

Hermione tried to pull back rather quickly, afraid of Snape's reaction but found herself lost in Snape's glittering eyes. Unaware that Snape was slowly leading her over to a counter, she forced herself back to reality when she hit a cold counter, Snape leaning over her to kiss her again. Too surprised to refuse, she found herself in the middle of a searing, passionate kiss that knocked the breath out of her, Snape's left hand tangled into her hair. They both emerged for breath, both a bit dazed as they watched the entire Weasley family and Harry look from Snape to Hermione and back with varying degrees of shock and disgust on their face. Ron was being held back by the twins who were the first to break the silence.

"Well George, I didn't know that things would move along that quickly, eh?"

"Well Fred, neither did I," George replied, grinning at the breathless couple near the counter. The twins stopped grinning immediately at Snape's ferocious snarl and Ron's fury now focused on them.

"You two KNEW and you DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!"

Snape leaned over again to whisper to a dumbfounded Hermione, "Hermione, looking like a fish does not become you." He waited until Hermione snapped her jaw shut and stared back at him. Snape's lips twitched a bit as he watched Hermione's chocolate eyes seemingly search for anything from Snape's usual poker face. "We should probably leave now before anything happens," Snape mentioned after a second when Ron's explosion at the twins was followed by Mrs. Black's anguished wails.

Hermione nodded as they slipped back to Snape's room, which was located just on the outside of the back exit of the kitchen.

Hermione shut the door and cast a locking charm before breathing out again and looking up at Snape's raised eyebrow. She grinned a bit before saying, "Wouldn't want Ron to come barging in on…our state…"she trailed off as she suddenly hit something. How the hell were they going to sleep?

Snape saw the various thoughts play in Hermione's mind before smirking to himself and growled in a low voice, "No…we wouldn't." Snape smirked again at Hermione's bewildered expression and pulled out his wand.

Hermione's eyes widened. What the hell was Snape playing at? Her eyes followed his wand as he transfigured a wooden chair to a small cot next to the bed. Realizing that Snape had just been teasing her, Hermione's indignation flared up.

"You know, my wand is still in the sitting room," Hermione said as she watched Snape transfigure his own black robes to black silk pajamas.

"I don't think I want to venture in there again, even if you do," Snape retorted.

"How about we transfigure my clothes into something more appropriate then?" Hermione asked, still lost in her own thoughts. She missed the mischievous smirk Snape wore when she said "appropriate."

"As you wish, madam," Snape said. Hermione looked up quickly to see his predatory grin and looked down at herself in horror as she felt a cool breeze around her. Snape had transfigured her robes to a black, silk nightgown that reached halfway up her thighs and showed a rather nice view of her cleavage.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Hermione screeched, "TURN THAT BACK, RIGHT NOW!"

A rather forceful pounding at the door interrupted them as Hermione unceremoniously pushed Snape onto the bed, her lying on top of him, to reach for his wand.

"My, my, love! Would you kill me if I said that I'm enjoying the view?" Hermione flushed before snatching at Snape's wand and retorted, "Resorting to pick up lines now, are we Professor?"

"Hermione! HERMIONE! Is that bastard doing anything to you?" Ron and Harry's voices intermingled as the pounding continued.

"I don't think I'm going to let the boys outside have a look at you, love!" Snape retorted as he flipped Hermione over so he was on top now so the wand was out of reach.

Snape did not, for once, enjoy the gleam in Hermione's eyes as he said that. Hermione forced Snape off of her before tugging him along to the door. "Don't worry, I have a plan," she said.

Hermione stood in front of the closed door before pulling Snape flush against her. "Follow my lead. This is going to be fun," she added with a smirk of her own. Snape merely raised an eyebrow as she pushed Snape against the wall to the left of the door. Snape pulled his eyes away from her cleavage as he looked coolly back into her eyes. "Ready?" Hermione asked as she unlocked the door with her right hand and opened it.

Ron and Harry immediately rushed into the room, wands in front of them. They looked around in puzzlement until they caught Hermione and Snape behind them and blanched. Hermione had her knee wedged between Snape's legs, his left arm in her hair and her right hand on his neck as they shared a kiss teetering on the line of passionate and demanding. They watched in horror as Hermione leaned closer to Snape and Snape's left hand in turn traveled down Hermione's rather bare back to rest on her hip.

Hermione felt like she was flying and forgot for a second that Harry and Ron were still in the room. She pulled away gently to look into Snape's eyes and found his eyes glittering with desire as she gave him one last kiss on the lips and turned to face Harry and Ron. "Yes, boys? Did you need anything?" Hermione asked. The boys did not reply, their eyes bulging and their faces drained of color.

"We're rather busy right now, so if you don't have anything important…" she motioned towards the door in which the boys left hastily, both looking too sick to even yell back at her.

Hermione and Snape both laughed as soon as the boys left and Hermione locked the door again. "Nice play along mister," Hermione grinned as Snape laughed again. Hermione found herself captivated by him as he shot her a quizzical look.

"Something interesting, Hermione?" Snape asked, approaching her with a humored smirk.

"You…have a beautiful laugh, Severus…you should laugh more often," Hermione replied before turning to stare at the fire.

Snape raised an eyebrow before filing away the information. He replied, "And risk losing my Bat of the Dungeons image? Never."

Seeing Hermione stifle a yawn, Snape tugged on her hand and led her to the bed. Hermione slipped into the bed under the sheets and glanced at the rather flimsy cot next to the bed. Taking a deep breath and throwing caution to the wind, she asked, "Why don't you just find a spot on my left and sleep on the bed, Severus? The cot looks awfully uncomfortable."

Snape found himself taken aback. The woman before him wanted HIM next to her in bed? Albeit they were just sleeping, but he was still rather surprised as he nodded tentatively. Hermione grinned before sliding over to the right as he slid into the left.

"Good night, Severus," Hermione said. She stopped herself from leaning over and kissing her former professor on the cheek for fear that it would not just stop there. She was still a bit hesitant about her opinion on Snape, even though they had spent hours together on Order business the past two years.

"Good night, madam," Snape replied with mock courteousness before turning the lights out.

Hermione lay there in bed while pondering her position with Snape. Yes, she would admit that she was attracted to him, but was it a mere fleeting desire…or something more? She had always admired his intelligence, but had never realized the physical attraction until today- when they had stopped arguing with each other long enough to get to know each other. Her mind still whirring, she fell asleep.

Snape himself did not fall asleep until much later, pondering similar thoughts into the night.

AN: Hope that wasn't too OOC or too rushed, but people, it's 2008! Don't be a kill joy and celebrate!! whoa, that rhymed.


	3. Step 3: Understand

Disclaimer: It's 2008 and I STILL don't own anything.

The next morning found Hermione and Snape in a rather compromising situation. Hermione's right leg had ended up between Snape's, and her right hand was around his neck. Snape himself was holding Hermione rather protectively. Snape stirred as he felt an unfamiliar warmth beside him, and something tickling his nose. Remembering the night before, his eyes widened to find Hermione stirring as well. Snape made to pull away but Hermione's right had stopped him.

Turning her face upwards, Hermione smiled at Snape's rather confused expression. He looked so much more vulnerable without the ever present scowl.

"Thank you Severus, I slept very well last night," Hermione called out, reaching up to kiss Snape's nose. How she had come to the conclusion, she did not know, but she had concluded that she wanted to try out a relationship with the man before her.

Snape's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as he felt Hermione's kiss. Did that mean that she wanted to…no…that couldn't be. He cleared his throat a bit before replying, "Good morning to you too, Hermione."

Hermione pulled back a bit with a teasing pout before replying, "You were calling me love last night!"

Snape could definitely not believe his ears now.

Seeing the doubt flicker in his eyes, Hermione leaned back into whisper, "Would you mind terribly if we were to get to know each other better?" Only Snape heard the double meaning in the request.

It took a couple seconds for the message to sink into Snape as Hermione began to fret a bit. Had he taken it wrong? Had she been too presumptuous?

All doubts were dashed as Snape pulled her closer as he laid himself on top of her, his elbows at each side of her face supporting his weight. He continued to kiss her before replying, "Not at all, love." He rolled off of her with a smile.

The two managed to clean up with a few well conjured blinds and privacy charms. Transfiguring Hermione's clothes back to the robes she was wearing yesterday and his to his usual black outfit, Snape and Hermione walked out to the kitchen, hands still bound.

They were rather surprised to find most of the Order already there before they remembered that is was Sunday breakfast. Quickly finding two seats, Snape led Hermione over to the seats. He waited until Hermione sat down before seating himself quickly.

"Good morning dear, sleep well?" Molly called over her shoulder to Hermione.

Before Hermione could reply, George and Fred Weasley sauntered into the kitchen smirking.

"Doubt whether she slept at all last night," George replied snidely. Hermione blushed furiously as Snape stiffened in his chair. The rest of the order had caught on by then and looked with wide eyes from Snape to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley dropped the tea cups before exclaiming, "George!" Kingsley's hand was suspended in midair, Lupin spluttered on his coffee as Tonks pounded him on the back.

"Weasley," Snape ground out, shooting a withering glare at the twins. The twins merely grinned before seating themselves furthest away from the irate Potions Master. Hermione placed a calming hand on his thigh before sipping her soup.

Snape calmed himself before picking up a piece of toast. The couple ate, feigning to be oblivious to the blatant stares and tense silence of the kitchen.

The attention of the people present was soon snapped onto Mrs. Weasley as she spoke cheerily, "We've decided that Victoire's room is going to be lavender." A few groaned into their meals and others rolled their eyes before continuing their meal. Only Hermione suppressed a grin and Snape forced his usual poker face at the statement.

In a year or two, however, the two would regret ever having been amused at Molly's announcement as they had to put up with the endless days of planning for Hermione's own baby shower.

The End

AN: I know, I know. Weird ending. I don't think this is one of my better works, but oh well. Happy New Year everybody!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Either way, please review!! wink wink A kiss from any Harry Potter character of your choice to reviewers!!


End file.
